


NYC

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese arrive back at their hotel room late one night.





	NYC

Carol playfully twirled Therese around so that her black lace dress was facing the front of her. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth between her shoulder blades; trailing small kisses along the speckled birthmarks on her skin.

Therese looked ahead at the wide, hotel window, and thought how pretty the city’s skyline appeared late at night. The blurry, bokeh lights reminded her of Christmas. She twisted herself back around to face her best friend and lover. 

“Hi,” Carol greeted her softly, holding her close with their heads drawing towards each other like magnets. They kissed deeply with Therese holding onto her pair of shoes while standing up on her bare tippy toes. She held the side of Carol’s face with her right free hand, breathing in her expensive perfume.

Releasing a deep, pleasant moan, Carol pulled their mouths apart and they spent a few silent seconds breathing heavily.

“I cannot get enough of you,” Carol whispered. 

“Me neither,” Therese murmured back. She dropped her shoes on the carpet floor with a satisfying clatter and tugged the lapels of Carol’s satin suit jacket. Her black painted thumbs rubbed the fabric in tiny circles with Carol peering down at her, admiringly.


End file.
